HOA I'm sorry
by hoachic12
Summary: Nina returns but why? Victor is scheming again but how far will he actually go for immortality? How far will he go to make Eddie suffer? Rated T for violence and blood and maybe possession please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's POV

I can't wait to go back to Anubis and I heard Amber's coming back! I missed her funny comments. I walk down the path to Anubis house I bump into Patricia and Eddie they're fighting about something as usual. Patricia says hi to me but Eddie doesn't say a word Patricia nudges him and he comes out of his trance. "Hi..." He says kinda slowly. "Eddie" Patricia moans "oh sorry Yacker did Ya say somethin" he asks she glares at him "ya I did" she says before walking away from us. "Eddie what's up you're acting kinda weird" I say. "No you're acting weird" he says before he walks off. I catch up to him "come on you ca Cn trust me" he looks down to the floor. "Eddie what is it?" I ask concerned he looks up at me "I it's you" he says clearly trying to find a way to say it. I'm thinking the worst but then now that I think of it this is Eddie and besides it can't be that bad right?

Patricia's POV

I see Joy I missed her so much. "Hey Joy" I say "OMG Patricia hi" she squeals. She stares "Trixie what's up" she says I don't reply "it's Eddie isn't it ?" She asks I nod she asks me what's going on so I guess I have to explain"ever since he got here he's been acting weird I know something's up but I can't ask him it's too awkward" she nods "hey you're just paranoid it'll be fine" she smiles I nod I know she's right. We head inside to see Amber she seems sooo shocked to see us" she smiles "so how's your love life Patricia?" She asks I frown "awkward... Anyway what about you Joy" she asks but Joy just smiles.

Eddie's POV

I go back to the house I see Patricia talking so I just avoid her. "You my office now" Victor booms I head to his office "you little idiot you let her leave" he says as he hits me "it's my job to keep her safe" I say "she will never be safe he says hitting me again. I get up to leave but he stops me "leave and you'll regret it" he yells "I - I" I begin "GET OUT" he screams I run out of his office blood dripping down my face. I bump directly into Patricia. "Eddie what happened to you're eye" she asks "n-nothing" I reply shakily. I run to my room just hoping that no one will ever talk to me again. "Hey dude guess- what happened to your eye?" Alfie asks I don't say a word and he gives up and leaves finally.

Alfie's POV

Irun to the guys and tell them what happened after a snack obviously. When I tell Amber she goes into full sibuna mode. "Yay!" She squeals we head to the clearing and of course I borough snacks. We all sit there and just talk about it. We don't really get very far when Eddie runs to the clearing "what are you doing?" Fabian asks "what are you doing?" Eddie retorts "you guys have to leave" he says "no" Patricia answers. I get bored easily so we just leave. When Eddie comes back he doesn't come back alone Nina is with him wait Nina?

Fabian's POV

Nina's back and I've never been so happy and angry at the same time. She doesn't even say hi. She just stands there holding Eddie's hand. Suddenly she screams in pain her blood keeps pouring down her face "do something" Amber sobs while KT tries to calm her down I watch Nina slowly dying "EDDIE DO SOMETHING" Patricia screams. We all stare at him when Victor walks in "do it boy" he says to Eddie "no" Eddie says in an enraged voice "DO IT BOY" Victor booms. I do not like where this is going. "LEAVE US ALONE!" He yells and all I can see is a blinding light when my eyes come into focus I see Eddie standing over Victor and Nina slowly sits up. "You k-killed him" Amber stutters Eddie looks around and realises what he'd done and he runs out of the house.

Nina's POV

I kneeldown by Victor he suddenly sits up and grabs me "you boy" he says pointing at Fabian "find him or it's the end of her do you hear" he yells Fabian nods and runs out of the house to find Eddie. Victor drags me to the cellar he had a knife I'm a little scared "where's the cup?" He demands I don't answer "WHERE IS IT!" He yells "i-in the panel in the attic. He forces me to open it. We return to the cellar he has the knife he slides it along my arm I scream in pain my blood slowly pours into the cup. I know I'm gonna die I know I am. "Any last words Chosen One" he laughs "w-what do y-you m-mean?" I ask "when I drink this you will die unless Eddie sacrifices his life" he answers my whole body starts to shake and the room starts to darken...


	2. Chapter 2 House of Rescue

Eddie's POV

Fabian came after me ,like a psycho "Eddie you have to come back please" he says tears in his eyes "why?" I ask "Nina-" he begins but I cut him off "I know Nina needs me for her sacrifice bla, bla, bla" I say annoyed at the fact he thinks I didn't know. "Wait w-what sacrifice?" He ask I stare at him in shock. I head for the house now knowing it's even worse than I thought.

Fabian's POV

We get to the house and we run to the cellar I see Nina's motionless body on the floor Victor approaches us "come to join the party have we" he laughs. Then he turns to Eddie "you could've had everything boy but you chose not to didn't you" he says and he hits Eddie really hard and his nose starts bleeding.

I stare in horror at Victor he really went that far? I rush to Nina's side "Nina can you hear me?" I ask tears in my eyes "F-Fabian" she stutters then she points behind me I turn around and Eddie is on the floor. "Stop it you're killing them!" I yell in a panicked voice.

He smiles at me "you boy take the cup" I grasp the cup tightly I look down and see it's filled with blood. "Give it to him" he says "but w-why?" I ask "it'll save his life" he says I stare at the cup then at Eddie I kneel beside him "no Fabian" he says barely even breathing "I have to" I say "no she'll die pour it out" he says. I pour out the blood in slowly sits up there's a deep cut on her arm. I hold my hand to her and she takes it we get up but she stops "look" she says I look down to see Eddie on the floor covered in blood. "We have to help him" I say but she grabs my arm and just shakes her head sadly. "No this, this c-can't be happening" I say she just nods sadly. I don't want to believe what has just happened but I know it's true. One thought comes into my head how will we tell Patricia...


End file.
